My Cherry Blossom
by YoRachy27
Summary: [Complete] After the confession, Syaoran returned back to Hong Kong. 4 years latter he comes back to find Sakura with a new boyfriend. But he finds out that her boyfriend Asuma only wants her powers and cards! Will he win her back? Find out! SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction, i really hope you like it. Let me explain :**

**Sakura Kinomoto is a 16 year old girl, she is very beautiful with her beautiful smile, short brown hair and emerald green eyes. She is fairly tall and has a perfectly curved body. She is also the card mistress. She has a very kind heart which makes her a perfect girlfriend for every men.**

**Tomoyo Daidouji is a 16 year old girl, she is beautiful and friendly. She has long dark purple curly hair and purple eyes. Her best friend is Sakura Kinomoto who happens to be the card mistress. She likes to design clothes and loves to film. She is also very rich too.**

**Syaoran Li is a 16 year old boy, he has a very muscular body, messy chestnut hair and brown amber eyes, in other words, he is very handsome. He is from the Li Clan from Hong Kong, a really wealthy and powerful clan. He is good at martial arts and swordsmanship.**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa is a 16 year old boy, he has dark blue hair that matches with his eyes, he also wears glasses. He is considered handsome as well. He smiles a lot too. He is the reincarnation of Clow Reed a powerful magician/sorcerer and Tomoyo Daidouji's boyfriend**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

It was a normal day in tomoeda, and as usual Sakura Kinomoto was rushing to school.

"Hoee! Sorry i'm late!" yelled Sakura as she went in the class. To her relief the teacher was not here yet.

"Good morning Sakura" greeted Tomoyo happily. "Good morning Tomoyo" said Sakura cheerfully as she took her seat. Suddenly a tall figure with blonde hair walk to Sakura's seat. "Good morning Sakura" said the figure. "Good morning Asuma" said Sakura. "Umm...er...t-this are f-for you" said Asuma handing her a bouquet of roses. "Aww, thanks Asuma" said Sakura as she kissed his cheek. **(A/N: Sakura is Asuma's girlfriend)** Asuma blushed madly and returned to his seat as Terada-sensei came in.

"Good morning class, I would like to announced that we are going camping by the end of the month" announced Terada-sensei. As soon as he was finish talking the class burst into cheers and began whispering among themselves.

"Ok, quiet down. We shall begin our lesson" said Tereda-sensei clapping his hands for attention.

***Hong Kong***

Syaoran Li was sitting under a tree in his family garden resting, he was finish with his martial arts training and was bored to death. He was thinking about a certain emerald eyed girl, how much he missed her. He sigh as he remembered the day Sakura returned her feeling towards him, he was the happiest person alive that day. His thoughts were stopped as he felt a presence, he quickly bolted up. Yelan Li was standing in front of him.

"Hello mother" said Syaoran as he bowed respectfully.

"My son, do you missed the card mistress?" asked Yelan understandingly. Syaoran blushed but nevertheless nodded. "Perhaps you would like to meet her again?" asked Yelan. "Y-yes! O-of course!" said Syaoran immediately, still blushing. Yelan smiled at his reaction.

"I have talked to the elders, and they have given you permission to leave for Japan. Your flight is tonight" said Yelan. "T-t-tonight?" asked Syaoran. Yelan nodded "I shall give you time to pack your things" with that she left, leaving a dumbfounded Syaoran.

***Japan***

Asuma was walking Sakura home after school. "Umm...Sakura?" murmured Asuma as they reached her house.

"Yeah?" asked Sakura. "D-do you, ummm...want to have a date tonight?" asked Asuma. "Sure! But do you wanna come inside?" asked Sakura. "No thanks, and i'll pick you up at 8, bye" said Asuma as he kissed her forehead. Both of them were blushing. "Bye" said Sakura cheerfully as she went inside.

* * *

**Sorry its short, but i hope you liked it.**

**Please, please, please review!**

**And thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Hong Kong***

'Where is it? Where is it!' screamed Syaoran in his mind while finding his phone. 'I knew i put it on the desk! Darn it! How am I suppose to call Sakura without my phone and I totally forgot her phone number! Dam!' his thoughts were interrupted by Meiling jumped on his back.

"What the- Meiling! Get off me!" yelled Syaoran clearly annoyed. "Ouch looks like someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today" joked Meiling. "Meiling, I'm busy" said Syaoran still looking for his phone. Meiling raised an eyebrow "What are you looking for?"

"My phone" he said simply. "Well you can buy one in Japan, we're late." said Meiling

"W-what d-do you mean by 'we'" asked Syaoran horrified of the answer. "Oh? Aunt Yelan didn't tell you? I'm coming as well" said Meiling simply. Syaoran's face was priceless. 'Great, just great, Meiling's gonna come too and ruined my chance with Sakura' thought Syaoran sarcastically. "Well you can act horrified when we're at Japan, we're late, Hurry up will ya." said Meiling tapping her foot impatiently.

***Japan***

Sakura was in her room getting ready for her _date _Asuma, when she heard the doorbell downstairs and checked her watch, 7:50 p.m. 'Early as usual' thought Sakura fixing her hair in the mirror. She gave a glance at a picture of her and Syaoran, and smiled, She missed him so much. She remembered when she tried to confess her feelings towards him.

Her thoughts were stopped when someone knocked on her door. "Sakura, Asuma is waiting for you downstairs" said Fujitaka. "Be down in a minute" said Sakura as she gave one last glance at the picture and went downstairs.

"Hey Asuma, sorry to keep you waiting" said Sakura apologetically. "No worries, I just came, and you look beautiful as always" said Asuma giving her a kiss on her hand. Sakura blushed wildly.

"S-so ummm...where are we having dinner?" asked Sakura as she went in his car. "Meal Star Restaurant" said Asuma **(A/N: I totally made that restaurant name up)**

"Isn't that the new fancy restaurant down town?" asked Sakura. "Yup" answered Asuma, smirking.

***Japan Airport***

"Hey Syaoran, I'm hungry" whined Meiling. "But you just ate in the airplane" said Syaoran, tiredly.

"But Syaoran..." whined Meiling while tugging his shirt. "Ugh fine! Where you wanna eat?" asked Syaoran, clearly annoyed. "I heard theres this new fancy restaurant down town." said Meiling "Can't we just eat Mc Donalds or something?" asked Syaoran lazily. "Well, I just thought you wanna check the place out, so you can ask Sakura for dinner there" said Meiling smirking. Syaoran blushed different shades of red. "Wha-what? N-no. I uh...Fine" surrendered Syaoran.

***Meal Star Restaurant***

Meiling was flirting with the waiter while Syaoran was snorting. Syaoran was observing the place, Sakura might like it here. Then he noticed nobody was going up to the second floor. 'Eh, must be reserved or something' thought Syaoran.

As if on cue, Sakura and Asuma came in and went to the second floor, escorted by a waiter. Syaoran's jaw dropped as he saw how beautiful Sakura looked, it took a while for him to notice Asuma standing next to her. A vein popped on Syaoran's face as he saw his arms around her waist. Half of him wanted to run straight at them and break them apart; and beat that guy into a bloody pulp.

Meiling noticed this and grinned, she had to call Tomoyo for the details, she excused herself the the laddies room, not that Syaoran was listening he was too busy staring at the two who were halfway at the stairs now.

***Ladies room***

Meiling reached out to her phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

Tomoyo : Moshi Moshi

Meiling : Hey Daidouji-san i'm here in Japan with Syaoran

Tomoyo : Oh! Thats great Meiling-chan, where are you?

Meiling : I'm at Meal Star Restaurant with Syaoran, and he just saw Sakura with some guy. Who is he?

Tomoyo : hohoho, well that my friend is Sakura's new boyfriend, it all started when...

***On the second floor***

'Thats strange, i felt Syaoran's aura just now, could he...no, maybe i just miss him too much' thought Sakura as she shook her head.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" asked Asuma worriedly. "Hoee...It's nothing, so...what are you having?" asked Sakura changing the subject. "Well i'm thinking of eating Sushi, you?" asked Asuma. "I'll have the same too" said Sakura cheerfully.

***Downstairs***

Syaoran was trying to go up to the second floor, but every attempt he tried end up failing. Syaoran sigh, desperate times calls for desperate measures. And went went to the corner of the restaurant, behind a plant where no one can see him. He saw a waiter coming his way and pulled him in. He came out of his hiding spot in a waiter costume and made his way to the second floor.

***On the second floor***

_Ring ring ring,_ Asuma's phone kept ringing and ringing, "I'm gonna get this, be right back" said Asuma walking to the balcony to receive the call. Sakura was eating her sushi quietly, she was kinda bored. Suddenly she felt Syaoran's aura near her. She looked up and saw Syaoran smiling at her. Her jaw dropped at the sight, he was more muscular and more handsome than before.

"S-s-Syaoran i-is that you?" asked Sakura. Syaoran smilled and nodded "Its me Sakura, and I missed you so much" he said as he embraced her. "I missed you too Syaoran" said Sakura, she was happy near tears, she really misses him. After the two pulled back they both observed each other. "You look beautiful than ever, Sakura" said Syaoran before he can stop himself. "I should say the same to you too, Syaoran" said Sakura. Both of the were blushing wildly.

"So...you work here?"asked Sakura breaking the tension. "Huh?...Oh, uh...this?" said Syaoran looking at his uniform. "Umm...uhh...yeah...i guess" he added. Sakura giggled as she saw him blush.

"Wow we got a lot of catching up to do! Sit" ordered Sakura cheerfully. "But aren't you on your that with that...that..." Syaoran was cut off by Sakura. "Asuma, his name is Asuma, and no, once his on the phone he never stops"said Sakura with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Oh" was all Syaoran managed to chock out. "Yeah, but his really a sweet person though" said Sakura. "Oh, so is he your boyfriend?" asked Syaoran hoping the answer was 'no'. But to his dismay she answered "Yes, we've been dating for 4 months now, how about you? Have a girlfriend yet?"

Syaoran felt like he was stabbed by a million knives when he heard she has a boyfriend that is not him. Finally he answered "No, still waiting for soemone". "Oh" said Sakura. They were silent for a few minutes until Sakura decided to break the silence "So...is Meiling here?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, and did you know..." and with that they talk about Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol and even themselves, they shared many laughs that night, and turns out Asuma had to go and paid the bill. So Sakura and Syaoran got to talk freely and as long as they wanted too.

* * *

**Ok finally done with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**Thank you very much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

***School***

Sakura was the first one in school, now thats a first. Tomoyo came in second and was supprised to see her best friend up early. "Boy, you sure are up early today. Any special occasions today?" asked Tomoyo innocently and she took her seat, though she already knew why Sakura was early, Syaoran and Meiling are coming to school today. "N-no" said Sakura while she blushed. "Ohohoho, can't wait to see Syaoran I presume " said Tomoyo smirking. "H-h-how did you k-know?" asked Sakura getting redder than before. "Your my best friend, of corse i know" murmured Tomoyo smirking at her reaction.

"So, what about you can't wait to see Eriol tomorrow?" asked Sakura smirking. "N-no" said Tomoyo as she looked at the ground to hide her blush. "Who'se Eriol?" asked Asuma out of the blue. "Oh good morning Asuma, he's an old friend, and Tomoyo's _ boyfriend._ Tomoyo blushed at the _boyfriend _comment, they have just started dating a few months ago.

Soon the class was crowded with students, class was about to begin. Terada-sensei went inside. "Good morning class, today we have 2 transfer student from Hong Kong, Syaoran Li and Meiling Li. said Terada-sensei as Syaoran and Meiling went inside. Tereda-sensei wrote their names on the blackboard while the two introduced themselves. Syaoran was asked to sit behind Sakura while Meiling sat beside Tomoyo.

'So, thats Syaoran Li the future head of the Li clan, and tomorrow the reincarnation of Clow Reed is coming, i better make my move fast' thought Asuma.

***After School*** **(A/N: I know i'm skipping a lot but i dont know what they do in school anyway)**

Sakura was walking to the front gate when she saw Asuma waiting for her. "Hey Asuma" she greeted. "Hey, umm...do you want me to walk you home?" asked Asuma nicely. "Oh no thanks, im going over to Tomoyo's house today" answered Sakura. "Oh, er, do you ummm wanna eat dinner at my house tomorrow at 7?" asked Asuma. "Sure! I'll try to make it, bye" said Sakura as she waved her hand and follow Tomoyo home.

***Tomoyo's Home***

Sakura and Tomoyo were chatting about Eriol's arrival when the maid came. "Miss, a boy and a girl named Syaoran and Meiling is here" said the maid. "Oh ok, let them in" said Tomoyo. With that Meiling and Syaoran went in.

"Hey guys!" greeted Meiling a little loudly. "Hey Meiling, hey Syaoran" said Tomoyo and Sakura together. "Hi" greeted Syaoran simply.

"Please take a seat, make your selves at home" offered Tomoyo. Meiling took a seat next to Tomoyo leaving Syaoran sitting next to Sakura. The group talk and talk till it was getting dark. "Oh yeah i almost forgot! I need your help guys, I don't know what to wear when we meet Eriol tomorrow!" said Tomoyo panickly.

"Don't worry we'll help you pick. Right guys?" asked Sakura cheerfully. "Right" Meiling and Syaoran said together.

***England***

"Nakuru, Spinel, Keroberos did you pack all your things?" asked Eriol **(A/N: Kero is living with Eriol)**

"Yeah, lets see, i brought my game boy, psp, Wrath of the titans game DVD, ice age 3 game DVD & my special edition lord of the rings" said Kero checking his beg **(A/N: I have no idea what game guys play so...yh) **"OH NO! I FORGOT TO BRING SNACKS!" yelled Kero panickly. "You put them in my beg remember?" said Spinal sweat dropping. "Oh...yeah, well IM ALL SET!" yelled Kero cheerfully.

"Same here!" said Nakuru climbing down the stairs. "I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET TOUYA AGAIN!" yelled Nakuru cheerfully. "Nakuru he's engagged with Kaho" said Eriol disapprovingly. "They're not yet maried, i still have a chance" said Nakuru. Eriol sigh theres no point of arguing with Nakuru when shes like this. And Eriol was in a pretty happy mood, he will see Tomoyo again in a matter of hours.

"Ok come on, we don't wanna be late now do we?" said Eriol checking his wristwatch.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Till then, please R~E~V~I~E~W **

**Thank you soooo much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

***Japan Airport***

"Wow Tomoyo your sure in a good mood" commented Sakura looking at her happy friend. "Why wouldn't she be? She's meeting her _boyfriend_" said Meiling smirking. Tomoyo was blushing like a tomato. "Umm...Li-kun! You're in a bad mood. Hehe" said Tomoyo trying to change the subject . "Yeah Syaoran, is something wrong" asked Sakura worriedly. "N-nothing!" answered Syaoran quickly. "Oh please, he's upset cause Eriol is coming, he thinks Eriol will ruined his chance of being with Sa-" Meiling was cut off by Syaoran. "Sa No one!" he said quickly.

"Whose 'Sa no one'?" asked Sakura with a hint of jealousy in her voice. The 3 sweat drop, sometimes Sakura can be really dense, which is a good thing for Syaoran.

"Umm..Nobody you should know of, so umm, did you know that, err, umm, Meiling...Meiling's, err, BIRTHDAY! Yes birthday, is coming up" said Syaoran desperate to change the subject. "Really Meiling? I thought it was last month." said Sakura. "Because it IS last month!" murmured Meiling while glaring at Syaoran.

They were inturupted when someone place a hand on Tomoyo's and Sakura's hand, it was none other than Eriol, "Hey guys, what did I miss?" he asked innoucently. "Eriol!" yelled Sakura cheerfully as she hug him, Eriol earned a glare from Syaoran.

"Hello to you too Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and my Cute little descendant." said Eriol with a smile. Tomoyo gave Eriol a welcome-back-kiss on the cheek. While Meiling shook hands with him.

"Where's kero?" asken Sakura looking around for any signs of the gaurdian beast. "I'm afraid not, he's with Nakuru, they're trying to get spinal sun to eat sweets, though i don't know why." said Eriol calmly. "Oh~ And thanks for taking care of Kero, I hope he's not too much troube" said Sakura apologetically. "Not at all" answered Eriol with a smile.

The group drink at a coffee shop nearby. "Oh no!" exclaimed Sakua as she checked her watch. "Whats wrong?" asked Tomoyo and Syaoran worriedly. "I'm late! I got dinner with Asuma at his house!" said Sakura hurriedly. Tomoyo sweat dropped, while Syaoran tried not to groan. "Well catch ya latter guys, bye" said Sakura as she went for the door.

When she was out of sight, Syaoran stood up preparing to leave. "Woah where are you going, my cute little descendant." asked Eriol. "I'm following her, I dont trust that Asumi or what ever is name is" said Syaoran in a cold tone. Tomoyo and Meiling sweat dropped. "It's Asuma" sai Tomoyo quietly. "Well it _was_ Asuma _now_ his name is '_The guy who'se gonna get his ass kicked'_" said Syaoran in a dangerous tone. The three sweat dropped. "Well, i'm coming too, to tell you the truth, I don't really truth Asuma too" said Tomoyo ready to leave. "I'll go too in case you need back up" said Eriol. "Meiling?" Syaoran asked. "Huh?...Oh...err...im not coming sorry, i got a date with Kazuke" said Meiling nervously. "Kazuke? The waiter you were flirting with at the restaurnt the other day? asked Syaoran. Meiling laugh nervously "Hehehe, yeah, when i was done on the phone with Daidouji-san i was talking with Kazuke-kun while you were with Kinomoto-san". "Fine but don't be home late" said Syaoran as he left. "Bye Meiling-chan good luck on ur date" said Tomoyo and Eriol.

***Asuma's house (outside the gate)***

"WOW! Tomoyo, are you sure this is his house?" asked Syaoran looking at the Huge mansion in front of him. "Yup" said Tomoyo.

"So how are we suppose to go in unseen? They have security guards all over the place" exclaimed Syaoran searching for a way in. "I'll teleport us in then" offered Eriol. With that Eriol released his staff and chanted a spell. But nothing happen. "Oh no!" exclaimed Eriol worriedly. "What?!" asked Tomoyo and Syaoran worriedly. "Theres some sort of powerful barier paced at his house" said Eriol observing the place. "Wait, does that mean what I think it means?" asked Tomoyo. "Yes, he has a very powerful magic, does Sakura know about this?" asked Eriol. "No, if she does, she would have told me by now" answered Tomoyo uneasily. Syaoran gasp, what if '_The guy who'se gonna get his ass kick_' is planning on hurting Sakura. He has too save her before its too late.

"Ok I got a plan" exclaim Syaoran dragging the two behind a plant as he say 3 guards passing by. 'Perfect' he thought.

***Inside***

"The food taste great Asuma" said Sakura as she whipe the crums on her mouth with a napkin. "I'm glad you like it" he said smirking. Sakura noticed this and got worried "Are you ok Asuma?" she asked. "Yes i'm perfectly fine,_ once you give me your cards_" said Asuma quietly. "Huh?" asked Sakura, thinking she might heard wrongly. "Oh nothing, its naptime by the way" said Asuma and with a snap of his fingures Sakura fell into a deep sleep.

'I shall drain her powers during midnight, where my powers are at its strongest' he thought as he carried Sakura to the guess room.

***Elsewhere***

"Good thinking my little cute descendant" said Eriol examining the guard costume. "Im 16 stop with the nicknames, Hiiragizawa!" said Syaoran angrily. Tomoyo giggled at the sight. "Come on boys we have to find Sakua, where do you think she is?" asked Tomoyo looking around. "She said she's having dinner right? Maybe at the dinning room, ok so heres the plan, Syaoran you-" Eriol didn't get to finish when Syaoran went running to the dinning room without them. Eriol and Tomoyo sigh as they try to keep up with Syaoran.

'Where ever you are, Sakura, please be alright' thought Syaoran as he ran faster.

* * *

**FINALY! I'm done with this Chapter! I hope you enjoy! But what will happen to Sakura? Find out at the next chapter.**

**But till then REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW  
**


	5. Disclaimer

_**I do **__**NOT**__** own Cardcaptor Sakura!**_

_**Sorry forgot to upload that in the other chapters.**_

_**Thank you for reading~**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reviwing~ I hope you like this Chapter**

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

***Dinning Room***

"Daidouji, are you sure this is the dinning room?" asked Syaoran, out of breath from al the running. "No, this is the bathroom" answered Tomoyo sarcastically, while pointing at the dinner table with food on it.

"Then where the hell is she?" asked Syaoran angrily, looking for any signs of Sakura. "Maybe, Sakura went home and Asuma is just a nice guy with powers" said Tomoyo.

"My, my looks like I have guests" said a figure from behind. The group turned their heads to find Asuma standing behind them with a smirk on his face. "Where is she?" asked Syaoran after summoning his sword. "Don't worry I haven't done anything to her, yet" answered Asuma with a wicked grin on his face.

Syaoran was about to charge at him with his sword, when Erio put a hand on his shoulder. "You go find Sakura and we'll deal with him" said Eriol. Syaoran gave a nod and left.

Asuma was about to follow him, when a bast of fire went his way. He quickly dodge the attack, only to find his curtains' on fire. "Your fight is with me" yelled Eriol pointing his at Asuma. "Very well, but be sure not to burn my curtains, they're very expensive" answered Asuma camly as he summon his own staff. The staff was the same hight as him, it was black and has a cloud on the top.

"Be ready to die, reincarnation of Clow Reed" said Asuma confidently, and shoot a blast of water at him.

***With Syaoran***

'Ok thing Syaoran, think, where would Asumo or whatever his name is put Sakura at, umm, dungeon? Nahh, if he's only after Sakura he wouldn't go through the trouble making a dungeon, err, Oh wait! I can try to sence her, ugh, stupid Syaoran' Syaoran scolded himself mentaly as he tried to sense Sakura's pink aura. 'Ah! found it' thought Syaoran as he followed his senses.

His senses lead him to a guest room, he tried to open the door, but as expected it was lock. He tried using ofunda, but it didn't work. 'He must have cast a lock spell in here' thought Syaoran as he tried to think of a way to break the spell. Suddenly he remembered the spell Wei thoguht him recently. He began chanting, hopping it would work, and to his relief the door opened. Syaoran wasted no time and went in. He saw Sakura laying on the bed peacefully, then he began to check if he stole her cards. Fortunately for them the cards were still there.

"Syaoran?" he heard Sakura said as she slowly sat up. "Oh Sakura! Your Ok!" exclaimed Syaoran as they embraced each other.

After they recover from the embrace Syaoran said "We should go help Eriol" as he got up. "But Asuma took all my cards" stated Sakura quietly. "I saw him took them" she added.

"Thats stranged i check your pocket and all of the cards were in it unharmed" murmured Syaoran, uncertainly. Sakura checked her pocket and sigh in relief when she saw all her cards with her. "You should ask mirror what happened when Asum...or what ever his name is - took the cards" suggested Syaoran. Sakura nodded and summoned mirror.

"Can I help you, mistress" asked Mirror politely.

"Yes, what happened after Asuma took the cards?" asked Sakura.

"Once he took the cards and me, we flew back to you when you went unconscious, he was planning to steal your powers first and then steal us away from you" answered Mirrror.

"Oh, thank you so much for your help Mirror" thanked Sakura gratefully, with that Mirror turned back into a card and flew into Sakura's pocket.

"We better go get Eriol and get out of here" said Syaoran as he dragged Sakura out the door. Sakura nodded and followed Syaoran.

***Dinning Room***

Eriol was on the floor, while Asuma was floating on air laughing wickedly. Eriol quickly got up and threw a few blasts of fire towards him. Asuma dodged all the attacks easily. "Is that all you got? I'm dissapointed, i expected much more from the reincarnation of Clow Reed" exclaimed Asuma as he laughed wickedly. Eriol saw this as a chance to catch him off gaurd, he threw blast of strong wind and it blew Asuma to the wall. Asuma stood up and wipe the imaginary dust on his shirt and smirk "Thats more like it" he said as he dashed forward for an attack. Eriol quickly got out of the way and hit him with a blast of water. Asuma dodged it swiftly and fired more water at Eriol who didn't have the chance to dodge. Eriol was on the ground once more, unable to get up. Asuma changed his staff into a sword. "Prepare to die!" yelled Asuma as he charged his sword at Eriol.

But, as the sword was about to hit Eriol, a plate hit Asuma from behind. It was none other than Tomoyo. Soon Tomoyo threw all of the plates on the table at Asuma, who dodged it easily. He grabbed Tomoyo by neck and threw her to the wall hardly.

Eriol's eyes were furious as he got up. He blast countless rocks at Asuma, who didn't get to dodge all of them. Soon Asuma was knocked down to the ground with blood everywhere. "How dare you did that to Tomoyo" murmured Eriol in a dangerously low voice. He blast countless waters at him and punch him repeatedly. Asuma cought out blood and fell unconscious.

Eriol was about to hit him again when he heard a voice from behind "Stop!" yelled Syaoran as he ran next to Eriol along with Sakura. "I want to punch him too" said Syaoran innoucently, as he began to pounch Asuma nonestop. "Syaoran stop it! I don't want you to be a murderer!" yelled Sakura as she reached out for Syaoran's hands, and hold it gently. Eriol was carrying an unconscious Tomoyo and was heading their way.

"Don't worry Sakura, Asuma is only made out of clouds, so its ok" said Eriol clamly. "Oh no, is Tomoyo ok?" asked Sakura as she ran to Eriol to check on Tomoyo.

"Shes ok, now shall we get going?" asked Eriol. When they were out side of the house, the house slowly began to disappear.

Soon Tomoyo gain conscious. "Oh no!" said Tomoyo panickly.

"Whats wrong?" the three teens asked worriedly.

"I forgot to tape everything!" exclaimed Tomoyo sadly. The three teens sweat dropped.

"Ohohoho, never mind I get to film more when we go camping, i'll call it "The Sakura and Syaoran go camping'" said Tomoyo happily. The three teens sweat dropped again.

***In front of Sakura's house***

"Thanks so much for saving me from Asuma and thanks for walking me home" said Sakura cheerfully.

"No problem" said Syaoran, with a smile. "You wanna go inside?" asked Sakura.

"No thank you, err, listen...Since all that err...Asuma thing is over, do you, err, maybe, i mean if you want to you know since your, ummm, single and all..." Syaoran trailed off confusing Sakura. "Huh?" she asked.

"I was wondering ifyouwannabemygirlfriend" asked Syaoran in one breath.

"Of corse I do" said Sakura as she hugged him. Slowly she looked up and their lips touched. They shared a long romantic kiss, until...

"Eh! CHINESE GAKI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER!" yelled Touya as he rushed to them and break them apart. Sakura and Syaoran laughed nervously as they sweat dropped.

Unknown to them 2 pairs of eyes we're watching them. "ohohoho, thats so Kawaii, and i got it on tape!" said Tomoyo quietly while Eriol smilled at her, soon Eriol and Tomoyo began to kiss too, behind the bushes.

**THE END!~**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewd. I know this isn't a long fiction, but i'm just practicing on making fictions, I hope you guys can read my new fiction 'Prophecy' once again Thank You and i'm sorry for wrong grammar.  
**


End file.
